The Key With All The Answers
by lost in dreams
Summary: She hides behind her books, she hides behind her cleverness, but the only thing Hermione can't hide behind, is her heart...
1. Failed Once More

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, the fabulous and wonderful JK Rowling does.  
  
**A/N:** This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so go easy on me! Whether you find this story good or completely revolting, please review and tell me what you think.Well, all I can say is hopefully you will enjoy!_  
  
**_Chapter One - Failed Once More_**  
  
Hermione's parents had been fighting so much during the summer before her final year at Hogwarts stared, she wasn't sure if she could handle it any longer. The yelling and the occasional tinkle of breaking china became a normal occurrence in her house. She'd sit locked up in her room clinging to her teddy bear, permanently staining it with tears. She had once or twice thought about running away, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She waited impatiently for letters from her two best friends Ron and Harry, but the few owls she received were usually from her boyfriend Viktor Krum. Hermione had been dating Viktor on and off since the end of her fourth year, but she wasn't sure if he still cared about her. He seemed distant with her and they hadn't seen each other since last Christmas.  
  
Three days before she would finally be at Hogwarts for her last year, she received an owl early that morning, waking her up as it tapped on her bedroom window with it's slender beak.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" She moaned as she sat up and squinted in the bright sunlight of the dawn. She strode over to her window and opened it up, letting the owl fly inside her room. The bird was bearing the Hogwarts crest with a thick letter tied to it. Hermione untied it as it gave a feeble hoot and flew back out of the window and into the clouds.  
  
Hermione slit open the thick envelope and pulled out two pieces of parchment and a shiny, gold badge. Hermione's eyes lingered on the gold badge that had been superimposed so that the letters HG were carved into it. She read through the shorter letter that had a list of books and supplies she would need for the year, and then she picked up the other letter, her hand trembling slightly.  
  
She sped through the letter so fast that her eyes looked blurry as she read back and forth. She screamed out in excitement and smiling she picked up the badge again. She held it tightly in her palm, grasped the second, longer letter in her other hand and threw open the door. She ran down the stairs, skipping a step at a time and down into the kitchen where her parents were sitting, talking quietly but stopping as she ran into the kitchen, sliding a bit on the slick and newly polished tile floor and turned to face her parents.  
  
"I'm Head Girl!" She exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"That's great hunny!" Her mother returned the smile but looking rather tired.  
  
Her father on the other hand just grunted and lifted up his newspaper to where it covered the only part of his forehead that had been showing.  
  
Hermione's smiled faded a little and she looked down at her mother, knowing what had just happened. Her parents were fighting but at least had the decency to stop arguing when Hermione ran into the kitchen. Her mother had tears brimming in her eyes but still continued to smile up at her daughter.  
  
"Mum...what's going on?" Hermione asked, her voice shaky.  
  
Her mother took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second, the tears pouring down her face. She grabbed her daughter's hand and said, "Hunny...your father and I are getting a divorce."  
  
Hermione gaped at her mom, not taking in a word she said. "No you're not...this isn't funny, stop joking." But Hermione's mom just stared at her, tears flowing down her face. Hermione pulled out of her grasp and shook her head.

"No...you guys...no...you can't do this to me!" Her mother looked away outside the window, taking a sip of tea with her pinky sticking out like she always did. _How could she be so calm about this?!_ Hermione thought angrily. _They had the perfect marriage except for fighting once in a while! They can't do this to me! They can't!_ She began to tear up herself, refusing to believe it. She turned around and stomped back up the stairs.  
  
She slammed her bedroom door behind her and stared at the windowsill. There were three owls sitting there waiting for her. She recognized one being Hedwig, another being Pigwidgeon, and she recognized the last to be Viktor's large barn owl. Forgetting about what happened downstairs she walked across the room and picked up Hedwig first. She untied the letter from Hedwig's foot and read Harry's letter first.  
  
Hermione,  
I hope you're well. Ron and I have made plans to meet at Diagon Alley to get our school things tomorrow at noon. Can you be there? We'll all stay with the Weasley's at The Leaky Cauldron until September first. I do hope you can come. The muggles are still horrible as ever, but again, thank you for the birthday present; I really love the new chess set. Ron wrote me yesterday and told me something that I'm sure you'll think is funny. I never thought it would happen, but...maybe I'm not the person to tell you. See you tomorrow, hopefully.  
Take care,  
Harry  
  
When Hermione finished the letter she reached over and grabbed Pigwidgeon who was zooming around her room near the fan on the ceiling. She struggled to get Ron's letter off the stupid owl and when she finally pulled the letter off it ripped right down the middle. Grumbling, Hermione put the two pieces together and read Ron's letter.  
  
Herm,  
How are you? We're all good here at the Burrow. Can you meet Harry and I at Diagon Alley tomorrow at noon? We'll be staying at The Leaky Cauldron until my parents take us to King's Cross. You'll never guess what happened. Lavender wrote me a few weeks ago and invited me to her house. Well, I went over and while we were there...well, I'm sure you don't want the details but...we're dating now! I'm so happy. How are things with you and Krum? Harry still hates Cho but who'd blame him? She's a human water hose! Well, bye.  
With love,  
Ron  
  
She rolled up the parchment thinking what the heck Ron saw in Lavender; she was a jerk! Hermione shook her head and then retrieved the letter from Viktor's owl. She unfolded the parchment and stared down at his letter. It was the shortest one he'd ever written her.  
  
Hermione,  
I just want to let you know that I love you with all my heart. I really care about you and you have changed me and taught me so much. Thank you. But I hate to do this, but the feelings just aren't there anymore. You're too young for me and I've met another girl, I really think she's the one. Thank you for helping me and hopefully we can still be pen pals.  
Best wishes,  
Viktor  
  
Hermione's lip trembled as she finished the letter. She tried to hold in her tears but it didn't work. Before she knew it, she was a human water hose, just like Cho Chang. The pressure had built up like a wall and was now being forced out. Her parents were getting a divorce, her boyfriend of two years just dumped her for another girl. _A prettier, smarter, better girl._ She thought furiously. Hermione had now officially given up on love. There was no point to even try anymore. Love had failed her yet again.  
  
_**A/N:** Did you like? Good? Bad? Utterly stupid? WELL THEN REVIEW!!! Please? I'd appreciate any help I can get with making my writine better! Isn't it sad that I have to resort to BEGGING?!?!?!?!_


	2. The Only One Left Behind

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter...and Hermione...and Ron...and Draco...and...ok...I'll shut up. JK Rowling owns them *sigh* I just own the plot.  
  
A/N: Wow! cookies to Raine an Frodo and annie14 for reviewing my first ever chapter! you guys are awesome! and you really made my day! so much to where I decided to post up my next chapter. I know, it's only 2 reviews so far,  
but reviews really...really...REALLY make me giddy! : ) YAY!!!  
  
Anyways, I thought I'd give a bit of information about this fic of mine. It will be of Ron/Hermione pairing. And I know it's a bit....angsty.....right now. And a bit dramatic. But I mean how would any other 17 year old teenage girl react to her parent's getting divorced and her boyfriend breaking up with her in the same day?!?!?! Trust me, it will get better, and it DOES  
have a more complex plot than just "Oh no, my parents...oh no my boyfriend...oh no my friends...oh no, oh no!" Well, I've already got the whole fic planned out to be about 27 chapters, and I've already written 6 of them...so yeah. If you guys really do like it (and I won't know if you do or not unless you R-E-V-I-E-W! *hint, hint, really big hint*) soooo, I'd  
appreciate it if you'd tell me!  
  
I hope you enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Two - The Only One Left Behind  
  
Hermione's dreams that night were haunted with the smiling face of Ron waving at her and saying, "Hey 'Mione!" from behind Lavender, who would mumble "stupid Mudblood," while smirking. Lavender would then turn into her mother and Ron would turn into Viktor. Her mother would whisper, "Hunny...your father and I are getting a divorce." And Viktor would say, "My new girlfriend is prettier than you..."  
  
"NO!" Hermione yelled and sat up quickly, realizing that it was only a dream. She was drenched in cold sweat and was shaking she was so upset. She pressed her palms into her eyes, trying with all her might to remember what her dream was about; but it was fading away quickly.  
  
***  
...hey 'Mione...stupid Mudblood...getting a divorce...prettier than  
you...hey...Mudblood...divorce...prettier...  
  
***  
  
Hermione shook her head and opened her eyes again, blinking away the little red spots and picking the sleep out of her eyes. She went through her drawers and picked out her clothes for the day and dressed. Yawning, she opened the door and made her way down the stairs.  
"---way they influence her, it's for the bad you know."  
  
"She's been friends with them ever since first year, they are fine."  
  
"Yes but, have you seen the kind of trouble they get into?"  
  
"She knows better than that, she would never---"  
  
There was a sound of a fist banging on the table. "You know she's boy crazy."  
  
"Of course she's boy crazy. And I know that, I was her age once."  
  
"What if she likes one of them?"  
  
"Then it's not our place to do anything."  
  
"But---but...they are so..."  
  
"So what? She has a boyfriend anyways, that nice Viktor boy."  
  
"I'm not so sure I like him much either."  
  
"Oh hush, it's not any of our business."  
  
"But they are just so---"  
  
Hermione faked a cough making her dad look up at her from behind his newspaper, his face blushing. Her mom looked up from the stove and smiled a little.  
  
"Breakfast is ready, do you want milk or orange juice?" She said.  
  
Hermione didn't answer right away, she wasn't sure if her parents knew she had been there the whole time.  
  
"Were you talking about Ron and Harry?" Hermione accused.  
  
Her dad blushed a little more and pulled his newspaper in front of his face. Her mom didn't answer and busied herself with fixing everyone a plate.  
  
"Were you?" Hermione demanded.  
  
Her mother laid a plate on the table in front of where Hermione usually sat and poured milk into a cup and sat it down next to the plate. Her mother then sat down and began to eat her breakfast, ignoring everyone.  
  
"Were you?" Hermione asked again...no response. She slumped down in her chair and stared at her plate. There were two eggs, a piece of toast, and a piece of bacon arranged on her plate so that it was a smiley face. She looked back up at her mother who was watching her intently and smiled.  
  
Hermione half smiled and nodded looking back down at her smiley face breakfast. Ok, this is creepy. She thought.  
  
After they finished eating, Hermione broke the silence, "Can you take me to London today?" she asked quietly.  
  
Her dad looked up from his newspaper, "Why?"  
  
"To get my school supplies." She responded. "The Weasley's invited me to stay with them at The Leaky Cauldron until September first, they'll take me to King's Cross."  
  
He sighed and pulled his paper in front of his face again, "Only if your mother takes you, I'm busy today."  
  
Hermione looked over to her mother with her puppy dog eyes; but she was not looking back. She was staring determinedly at the newspaper that was hiding her husband's face.  
  
"You're not busy, your just going golfing again aren't you?" She spat.  
  
"So what if I am?" He replied slowly without taking his newspaper down.  
  
"Ever since you lost your job, you haven't even tried to find another one! You've just been golfing all day, every day, while I'm working my butt off trying to support this family!" Hermione's mother fumed. Hermione's dad's losing his job was a frequent cause for arguing lately.  
  
He slammed his newspaper down on the table. "Fine, I'll take the girl to London, you happy now?!" He yelled, a vain throbbing in his temple.  
  
"Dad...please...it's ok, just--"  
  
"Pack your things, we're leaving in ten minutes." He waggled a finger at her and stomped out of the room.  
  
Hermione slumped back up the stairs and closed her bedroom door behind her, fighting back tears. She quickly threw everything into her trunk and slammed it shut. She heard her dad calling from downstairs for her to hurry up. She heaved her trunk down the stairs and made her way to the car. She put the trunk in the back of the car and turned around.  
  
Brushing the hair out of her face, she watched as her father walked down the front steps, the car keys jingling in his hand. She saw her mother watching out of the living room window, tears in her eyes.  
  
"You coming?" Her dad said gruffly when he got into the car.  
  
She looked at him and then her eyes strayed back to her mother, "yeah...in a sec, I forgot something." Hermione replied distractedly and ran back into the house.  
  
"What are you doing?" Her mother sniffled as Hermione ran into the living room. Hermione didn't answer and ran up to give her a hug.  
  
"I love you mummy." She whispered. It had been a long time since she had called her mother 'mummy.'  
  
"We've done this many times before...why are you making this time such a big deal?" Her mother asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's my last year, there won't be a next time..." Hermione sniffled.  
  
Her mother smiled. "Have a great year...be sure to write me...ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded and left the house again, got in the car and drove to London with her father.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, over here!" Ron yelled from behind Harry who was waving for Hermione; they were standing next to the back entrance to The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Oh hey guys!" Hermione exclaimed and walked over to greet them.  
  
She dropped her trunk and Harry reached out and hugged her. When they pulled out of their embrace, Hermione turned to face Ron, who was blushing slightly.  
  
It was an awkward moment, though they didn't know why. Hermione reached out to hug Ron but he pulled away unknowingly. Ron looked down at his feet.  
  
"Uh...how was your summer?" He asked.  
  
"Oh Ron, just come over here and hug me!" Hermione reached out and pulled Ron to her before he could pull back. Before Hermione knew it, she was not only hugging Ron, but he had kissed her cheek.  
  
Harry hadn't noticed this and was now walking back into The Leaky Cauldron with Ron following.  
  
Did he just kiss my cheek? Hermione thought. But he has a girlfriend...Lavender... Hermione shook her head. Nah, I just pulled him in too fast, his lips just happened to touch my cheek, that's all. She convinced herself that it was an accident and followed Harry and Ron inside.  
  
She pulled her trunk up the stairs where the rooms are when Ron appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"You're sharing a room with Ginny, it's the third on the right..." He said without looking her in the eye and walked off quickly. Or was the kiss intentional? She asked herself, noticing the way Ron ran off without pausing to talk.  
  
Hermione dragged her trunk into her room and sat it on top of the bed next to the window. She could hear the commotion from the Muggle street outside and lay on her bed facing the ceiling.  
  
She touched the spot where Ron had kissed her cheek. "Did I like it?" She said out loud.  
  
"What did you like?" Ginny asked from the doorway.  
  
Hermione sat up quickly. "Oh...nothing." She hadn't known that Ginny was there.  
  
"Uh huh...well I brought some lemonade up for you." Ginny said with a smile, handing Hermione a glass and sitting down on her own bed. Hermione thanked her and took a few sips of the lemonade.  
  
"Lovely day isn't it?" Ginny queried.  
  
"Yeah...beautiful..." Hermione sipped her drink and distractedly touched her cheek again.  
  
"Who kissed you?" blurted Ginny.  
  
"What?!" Hermione jumped, spilling a little of her drink on the bed covers.  
  
Ginny chuckled. "Nevermind...dinner will probably be ready soon, we're all eating downstairs. I'll see you down there." She winked and left.  
  
Hermione sighed and stared out of the window, finishing her lemonade. It was an accident...he has a girlfriend...he wouldn't... She tried to prove to herself. Then why am I obsessing so much over it? I didn't like it...did I?  
  
***  
  
At dinner, Hermione sat in silence listening to bits and pieces of everyone's conversations. Mr. Weasley was telling jokes to Ginny, Harry and Ron were discussing Quidditch tactics and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be watching Hermione out of the corner of her eye, not talking to anyone either.  
  
Hermione caught Mrs. Weasley's eye, smiled weakly and returned to her food. Mrs. Weasley, however, had a sort of expression on her face as if she knew something Hermione didn't, she was smiling as if the thing she knew made her happy...  
  
After dinner, Hermione went back up to her room and lay on her bed again, thinking about the past days events. She hadn't yet told Harry or Ron that she had become Head Girl, or about her parents getting a divorce, or Viktor dumping her, but she decided not to bother them with useless reasons such as this. Obviously to them Quidditch tactics and other such nonsense seemed way more important than her troubles.  
  
She heard Harry and Ron come upstairs and go into their bedrooms and Ginny came into the room once or twice to get something. Hermione never said anything though, she just lay on her bed facing the window, looking out into the night sky.  
  
"I need to ask you something..." A man said outside, just below the open window. Hermione's curiosity got the better of her and leaned up against the window and looked down. On the Muggle street below, was a man and a woman.  
  
The man got down on one knee and opened up a black velvet box, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring.  
  
"Will you make me the luckiest man alive and take my hand in marriage?" The man asked.  
  
The woman chuckled devilishly. "Honestly, you think I'm going to marry you? You really are a moron...I brought you here to dump you...not to accept some silly marriage proposal from you!"  
  
The man closed the box and stood up. "What do you mean? Just last week I overheard you talking to your friend how you wanted to marry--"  
  
The woman slapped the man. "You eaves dropped on me? How dare you! I wasn't even talking about you!" She got to her feet. "It's over! And I never want to see you again!" The woman shrieked and walked down the street leaving the man there.  
  
Hermione watched as the man slumped off into the darkness sniffling. She closed the window and lay back down on the bed. See, there is no love anymore. It's just not worth it...getting hurt... She thought.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, she heard Mrs. Weasley talking to Ron in the hallway.  
  
"I'm giving this to you..."  
  
"Mum? I'm Ron."  
  
"I know that." She spat.  
  
"But you're giving me a necklace...a girly necklace...shouldn't you give it to Ginny?"  
  
Hermione couldn't resist...she got up and tiptoed over to the door. She peeked around and saw Mrs. Weasley standing half concealed by the dark in front of Ron, who had his hand stretched out in front of him. Hermione could see the twinkle of a silver chain dangling from his hand.  
  
"Ron, I am giving this to you. Someday you'll understand why." Mrs. Weasley bent Ron's fingers over so that he was now holding the necklace in his palm.  
  
"Mum...do you expect me to wear it?"  
  
"No...just keep it--keep it with you always."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Someday you'll understand." She kissed his forehead. "See you in the morning." And she walked into her own room and closed the door. Ron stood there a second looking down at the necklace in his hand. He shook his head and started walking down the hallway.  
  
Hermione, noticing he was coming her way turned around and jumped onto her bed. She didn't do it so gracefully though. She knocked over a vase of flowers doing so. She kneeled over quickly to pick them up, her face blushing out of embarrassment. She wondered if Ron heard.  
  
"Did you hear the big news?" Ron asked, making Hermione jump.  
  
She looked up and brushed the hair out of her face. "What's the big news?"  
  
"Harry asked Ginny out!"  
  
Oh, that's it? Big whoop. "Oh, that's great" Hermione forced herself to say with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I know, finally..." Ron laughed. Then he stopped, seeing as Hermione pricked herself with a thorn on a rose. He bent down and helped her pick up the rest of the roses that had been in the vase. He bent down next to her and examined her finger...'to make sure she was ok.' When Hermione convinced him that it was just a little scratch and that she was fine, he stood up as she did. Hermione pulled out her wand and faced the broken shards on the floor.  
  
"Reparo!" Hermione said with a flick of her wand and Ron placed the roses back into the newly fixed vase. Ron smiled at Hermione as she stood straight up to look him in the eye. Hermione suddenly realized that she was about a foot shorter than him.  
  
Ron then dropped the necklace that was in his hand. Hermione caught a quick glimpse of it before Ron snatched it up off the floor; it was a clear round ball with tiny white dots floating around inside it.  
"What's that?" Hermione asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Oh, it's uh..." Ron began, turning the ball round in round between his fingers. "Not sure really...Mum gave it to me. But--" Ron broke off, and pointed at a little inscription at the bottom of the ball that read in tiny letters, FTOYHFF  
  
Hermione said the letters out loud as she read the inscription. "F...T...O...Y...H...F...F..."  
  
"I wonder what it means...you think it stands for something?" Ron asked.  
  
"I dunno..." Hermione sighed. She could feel Ron's warmth as he stood to her side, leaning into her, holding his hand out with the necklace in his palm. She pulled away from him and sat back down on her bed. He stood there for a second, still examining the necklace when he put it in his pocket and looked round at Hermione.  
  
"So do you know who got Head Boy and Girl?" He asked casually.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead. "I didn't tell you...I'm Head Girl!"  
  
Ron congratulated Hermione and even gave her another hug. "I knew you'd be it." He grinned.  
  
"Do you have any idea who's Head Boy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, afraid I don't...I hope it's no one awful like Malfoy."  
  
Hermione shuddered at the thought.  
  
They were in silence until Ron chuckled slightly as he said, "Well, I'm dating Lavender, Harry and Ginny are going out...and you're dating Krum, seems like none of us are single anymore. That's funny."  
  
Hermione faked a laugh. "Yeah..." Why would that be funny even if I were still dating Viktor? Does he think it's funny that everyone finally has a significant other? How immature...  
  
Ron was still laughing quietly as he left the room and Ginny took his place instead. Hermione was about to bury her head in her pillow when Ginny squealed. "Harry just asked me out!"  
  
Hermione smiled and said that she was tired so she could get out of Ginny squealing in her ear all night. Hermione lay back down on her bed without bothering to undress or even get under the covers. She heard Ginny walk over and close the door to the room and blow out the candles that were lighting the room before getting in her own bed.  
  
Hermione faced the window and stared up at the bright full moon outside. It wasn't long before Ginny's fast breathing was replaced by low, soft, breaths...a sure sign that she was fast asleep. It also wasn't long before Hermione burst into quiet tears. Harry and Ginny were now officially dating, and Ron had Lavender...Hermione was the only one left behind.  
  
A/N: Well? What did you think? Do you see that little box down there that says "Submit Review" and that nice little button next to it that says "Go"???? Well??!?! What are you waiting for? C'mon you know you want to! Please?....Here I go begging again. Just review already! 


	3. Weak In The Knees

Disclaimer: I'm not getting any money for writing this story. I don't want any money, I just want reviews. Everything belongs to JKR except the plot. *mine* : )  
  
A/N: I had fun writing this chapter you guys. Lots of DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA!!! And also there's some big, BIG, BIG foreshadowing in this chapter. Once you read it it'll be pretty obvious what I'm hinting at. Well, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Three - Weak in the Knees  
  
The Weasley's had to go back to The Leaky Cauldron three times before everyone had remembered everything they needed. They were running extremely late and were in danger of missing the train. By the time they got to King's Cross, they only had ten minutes to get everyone a trolley and to get through the barrier to Platform 9 & 3/4. It was a hurried goodbye as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before getting on the train.  
  
Harry met Neville and Luna at the station, and they made their way back to the usual compartment in the very back. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, however, had to meet up with the new Prefects in the front of the train, since Hermione was Head Girl, and Ron and Ginny were Prefects. When they made their way back to the compartment a half an hour later, Hermione slid open the compartment door and beamed around at Harry and Neville inside. She already had her Hogwarts uniform on, with her Head Girl badge pinned just above the Gryffindor emblem on her robes. It was glistening in the light that filled the cabin.  
  
"Hey guys!" She said with a smile.  
  
"Hey...what's new?" Harry asked as Hermione moved aside so Ron and Ginny could come in and sit down.  
  
"Well...I was kind of surprised on who they picked to be this year's new Prefects...but...you wouldn't believe who got Head Boy..." Hermione's smile faded a bit.  
  
"Not Malfoy?" Harry asked desperately.  
  
Hermione didn't respond for a few seconds and then she burst into a smile.  
  
"Nope! Ernie Macmillan got Head Boy."  
  
"Oh Herm, don't scare me like that!" Neville gasped.  
  
Hermione laughed and sat down in between Luna and Ron.  
  
"Malfoy's been eyeing Head Boy for years and he didn't get it. The beginning of this year has been wonderful." Ginny said dreamily and scooted over closer to Harry.  
  
Harry reached over and grabbed Ginny's hand and Ginny giggled. Luna snorted loudly at how corny they were being and pulled the Quibbler out of her trunk and began reading it.  
  
Hermione watched the two lovebirds cuddle and she felt a pang in her stomach. She was sitting next to Ron, she could easily reach over and grab his hand too.  
  
...But he was going out with Lavender, of course...  
  
Neville, who still had a crush on Ginny watched Harry and Ginny with a trembling lip. He sniffled and his eyes were watering up.  
  
Ron saw Neville starting to break down, and instead of comforting him, "Oh Neville, get over it."  
  
"W-what?" Neville stuttered.  
  
"You need to find another girl to like." Ron stated rudely.  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron and glared at him to make him shut up but he was staring determinedly at Neville.  
  
"I'm not going to stop liking her just because she has a...boyfriend." Neville whispered so Ginny and Harry wouldn't hear.  
  
"Well you're odd." Ron replied.  
  
"What exactly is odd?" Hermione snapped at Ron.  
  
"Well Neville needs to get over Ginny!" He blurted. Ginny glanced up at the sound of her name and realized what was going on.  
  
Neville looked over at Ron and you could tell by his face that he was hurt.  
  
"Oh, Neville, really...I didn't--" Ron tried to apologize.  
  
"Don't even start with me, Weasley." Neville threatened and stood up and left the compartment, slamming the door behind him and shattering the glass that was in the window pane of the door.  
  
Everyone was staring at Ron, shocked at what he said, especially with Neville sitting right there at the time. Hermione was fuming, she was staring at Ron, opening and closing her mouth as if trying to find which insult to throw at him.  
  
"Reparo..." Harry whispered and waved his wand; the glass was fixed.  
  
"Ron you can be so rude sometimes!" Hermione finally broke the ice.  
  
"Well, so be it! I was only telling the truth!" Ron yelled.  
  
"You didn't have to say it! You need to learn to hold your tongue!"  
  
"At least I have the decency to hold my tongue most the time! Unlike you who hisses at us and bosses us around and what not."  
  
"Fine, if you feel that way, then leave!" Hermione yelled. "Go on! Go find your girlfriend, if you like her so much better...just GO AWAY!"  
  
With that, Hermione buried her head in her arms. Ron didn't move and was still looking over at Hermione. He got up, grabbed his things and made his way out of the cabin, looking for Lavender.  
  
***  
  
When they got to Hogwarts, Hermione didn't talk to anyone the whole way up. She sat alone in the front carriage with Ernie, since they were Head Boy and Girl. Harry and Ginny sat together in a carriage with Ron and Lavender. They all sat at the same end of the Gryffindor table but nobody spoke to one another during Dumbledore's usual speech and the sorting. Afterwards, Hermione led the first years and all the rest of the Gryffindors up to the common room.  
  
"Hobbit feet!" Hermione said the password loudly. The portrait swung open and everyone else went ahead up to their dormitories while Hermione explained everything the first years needed to know.  
  
That night, Hermione sat in the common room, highlighting all her classes on her schedule and reading the first couple of chapters in her new books. She was already making a study sheet for her N.E.W.T.S at the end of the year.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindor seventh years sat by the fire on the two best couches and were laughing loudly all night. Hermione's patience was running low and she was getting very annoyed with them, especially Ron who kept throwing dirty looks at her.  
  
During one particular moment when they were all laughing loudly, Hermione couldn't concentrate on her books. She slammed the book she was reading and stood up.  
  
"Will you please keep it down? I'm Head Girl and I'll take away ten points from you for disruption if I have to!" She said above them.  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes at Hermione and said, "Herm, you need to loosen up, classes don't even start until tomorrow, ok?" She paused to throw her long hair behind her shoulders with a flick of her hand and looked up at Hermione again. "You know...I've just noticed...if you'll let me do your hair, it could look really great, it not being bushy and all..."  
  
Hermione was furious. "If I wanted your help I would have asked for it thank you very much! Now if you don't mind...people are trying to work here!" She sat back down at her table without another glance at them.  
  
Lavender looked around the common room and saw that the only person trying to "work" was Hermione; everyone else was just hanging out just as they were. Lavender turned back to Ron and held his hand.  
  
"Oh, she's just PMSing that's all. She'll be back to her bossy self in a few days...she's normally not this bad you know." Lavender giggled and kissed Ron on the cheek. They all went back to talking while Hermione silently fumed. I am not PMSing! And I'm not bossy! She gathered her materials and shoved them in her bag and ran up the girl's dormitory stairs.  
  
***  
  
Hermione's dreams were extremely odd that night. She was sitting in an empty room holding something in her hands. She was holding it very close to her, as if she were protecting it. Footsteps are echoing from the outside the room and they grow louder and louder. Hermione sees the person's feet standing next to her but she doesn't look up to see who it is. They lend out a hand to help her up. Hermione hesitates but eventually takes their hand, still clutching the object in her other hand. She looks up to her visitor but there is a bright light behind the person to where all she could see was the person's shadow. Her visitor puts their hands on her shoulders and slowly turns her around. They move her hair off the back of her neck and clasps a necklace around her neck. They turn Hermione back around and puts their hands on her hands. They open up her palm and take the object out of Hermione's hand...it is a glass ornament of a pink heart. Hermione puts her hand up to her chest and feels the long, cold chain that is the necklace; she runs her fingers down the chain's length and feels the charm hanging off of it. It's the little round ball that was on the necklace that Mrs. Weasley gave to Ron; she was wearing Ron's necklace. The bright light dims and Hermione sees who her visitor is.  
  
Ron is holding her glass heart in his palm but when she looks into his eyes, he drops it and it breaks into several large pieces.  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, shaking. She looked around her curtains and saw that all the other girls were fast asleep; it must be late into the night. She lay back down in her bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about her dream. She had been holding something...Ron put his necklace on her and took the thing she was holding from her; it was a pink, glass heart, and Ron dropped it and broke it...  
  
Hermione shook her head, slipped on her robe, and tiptoed out of the girl's dormitories. She made her way down the stairs and into the common room, which was empty. She walked over to one of the windows and pushed it open. The sky outside was a purple tinted pink by the coming sunrise. Hermione sat up on the edge of the windowsill watching the lake until she leaned her head up against the open window and fell back asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Herm...wake up..." Someone was shaking her. "'Mione, come on, breakfast is over, classes are going to start in twenty minutes." It was Ron. "Hermione, classes are starting soon--"  
  
Hermione woke with a start and sat up quickly. Someone had moved her from the windowsill to the couch by the fire. She looked up at Ron pleadingly. "Classes?! But...I haven't eaten, I'm not dressed, I haven't read the first chapters of all my books! I'm ruined! I can't do this! I can't go!" She kept saying.  
  
Ron put his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry about it, I brought some toast up for you, I'm sure you can get dressed quickly, and you can read the first chapters at lunch today. I'm sure you'll be fine." He smiled and took out a napkin with a few pieces of toast wrapped in it and handed it to Hermione.  
  
Hermione took the napkin reluctantly, staring up at Ron. I thought we were in a fight...  
  
Ron smiled and walked off, leaving Hermione to get up and get ready for class. But when he walked off out of the portrait hole, Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know why though. She stood up off the couch and took one last look at Ron walking off, she couldn't help but feel week in the knees...she was developing a crush for Ron...even if he was dating Lavender.  
  
***  
  
A few weeks passed and it was their second weekend after classes started. Today just happened to be Hermione's birthday and she couldn't help but be excited. She was finally seventeen! She decided not to remind anyone that it was her birthday. They had been distant from her the past couple of days, so she assumed that they were planning a surprise party or figuring out what they should get her. Hermione was excited for what all her friends would do for her; she knew that's what they were up to...  
  
But the day passed, no one, not even a birthday card from her parents, wished her a happy birthday. Curfew came, and everyone was inside Gryffindor Tower, and yet no one had even acknowledged her birthday. When Ginny and Lavender got up to go to bed, and Harry and Ron got up as well to go to bed themselves, that's when Hermione realized that they weren't going to do anything for her. She held back tears and slowly started walking to the girl's dorms herself. When someone stopped her and said "happy birthday."  
  
Hermione turned around, hardly daring to believe it; but the person was Neville. She forced a smile and turned back around.  
  
"It is your birthday isn't it?" Neville asked. Hermione nodded her head and kept walking. Neville ran up beside her to stand next to her. "I forgot...but I'll get you a present. Tell me what you want and I'll get it for you."  
  
Hermione stopped and looked Neville in the eye. He forgot... she thought angrily. He bloody forgot! Her lip trembled and a tear came flowing down her cheek. She shook her head and ran up the steps leaving Neville behind. She slammed the door and jumped onto her bed, ripping the curtains around her bed so no one could see her. She tried to stifle her sobs, but she couldn't help it. Even when the girls in the dorm heard her crying, no one even bothered to ask what was wrong...It was the one sure sign that all of Hermione's friends were forgetting all about her.  
  
***  
  
A/N: So what did you think? I'd like to know!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are AWESOME!  
  
***  
  
Raine an Frodo - I'm glad you love my story! And you were my first reviewer ever so you are just awesomest of the awesome! lol, I actually used to be a Harry/Hermione shipper, and I'll probably write a H/Hr fic one day, it's just this Ron/Herm story came to me when I thought of a story to write. The do fight all the time, but that's only cuz they're so close, I think. Well, keep reviewing! You're awesome!  
  
***  
  
SarahLou - Grr, stupid servers. My story is very angsty, I like angst! : ) It's going to be like that for a little while, but the story will get better. Hermione is going to have a tough time in the next couple of chapters, but she's going to take some pretty drastic measures to get her man! (by using magic and no magic...you'll see if you keep reading!)  
  
***  
  
GryffindorGoddess28 - I can't tell you what the inscription means!!! That'd ruin the story! Why don't you try to guess what it means? Moohaha! ; )  
  
***  
  
Susan D - Ron will stop dating Lavender once he realizes what she's REALLY like...  
  
***  
  
magicteen - Just wait! Ron will ditch Lavender in due time...  
  
***  
  
Yamile - Thanks! I feel so bad for Hermione, too. I'm going to update pretty often so please keep reading...AND REVIEWING!!! : )  
  
***  
  
Thanks you guys! Check back soon for chapter four. It will be called "A Different Perspective". It's a VERY important chapter to the plot. I'm sure you guys will love it! It's one of my favorites so far! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. A Different Perspective

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is "bloody brilliant" and I thank her for writing Harry Potter. If she had not written the Harry Potter series, I'd probably still be reading something stupid...like...Dr. Suess. Hey I take that back, Dr. Suess isn't stupid, he's cool! But Order of the Phoenix is a much, much better book than The Cat In The Hat. Anyways, I just own this silly plot!  
  
A/N: I thought I'd update again today only because I absolutely ADORE this chapter. I LOVED writing it so, so, so, so, so, so much. Ya'll will like it a lot.  
  
Hehe, my Kentucky accent coming through there : )  
  
Anyways, I need to take some time to write some more chapters. Because so far I've only written up to Chapter 6, so I'm not going to update in the next couple of days. The earliest I'll update is this weekend, but most likely sometime early next week. I like to be a few chapters ahead in case I don't write one week or something, so I can still update regularly! Isn't that so nice of me? You should repay me by telling ALL your friends about my little fanfic and getting ALL your friends to review!!!! Well, enjoy and please review!!!!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Four - A Different Perspective  
  
"Will you pass me the butter, Hermione?" Harry asked politely at breakfast a few weeks later. Hermione reached over and passed him the butter.  
  
"Will you pass me the butter when you're done with it, sweetie?" Ginny asked Harry, and he nodded with a smile.  
  
"Hun, you've got a piece of egg--" Lavender looked up at Ron and took her napkin and wiped the egg off his chin. He thanked her and went on eating.  
  
Hermione found this sickening; Ron and Lavender were all over each other and Harry and Ginny were already acting as if they were engaged and getting married.  
  
Hermione broke the news to them that Viktor had broken up with her, and no one gave her any sympathy. It wasn't like she wanted pity, but she would have at least appreciated an "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," instead of an, "Oh really? I never liked that git anyways."  
  
Ron found it desperately important to find Hermione a boyfriend. He kept pointing out decent looking boys in the hallway and asking if he should ask them out for her. He once even mentioned Neville as a possible candidate, but Hermione only liked one person...but nobody knew that.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was left out of her old circle of friends now. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender were inseparable and were stuck together like glue. Hermione, however, spent most of her free time (what little of it that she had) either studying, organizing S.P.E.W. again, or doing Head Girl duties.  
  
Hermione spent most of her time in the Library with Ernie Macmillan, the Head Boy, because it was their job to plan, organize, and carry out jobs for the Prefects and other stuff.  
  
Hermione was keeping to herself more than usual now, and would snap at anybody and everybody for interrupting her when she was busy. Malfoy's usual taunts of Hermione and her bushy hair and her being a stuck up know- it-all Mudblood had even started to get unbearable. One time when Hermione was having a conversation during dinner one night with Neville, Malfoy saw them talking and made a new insult, which was singing "The Mudblood and the Squib sitting in a tree---" along with dance moves to accompany it. If he hadn't been teasing her, it would have actually been quite funny because the dance moves were similar to a Muggle song called the "Macarana."  
  
What really hurt however, was during one particular loud rendition of the Mudblood and the Squib song at dinner one evening, Hermione caught Harry, Ginny, and Lavender laughing along with Malfoy. Ron, however wasn't laughing, though he didn't say anything to comfort Hermione.  
  
***  
  
Hermione got out of class one day because Professor McGonagall needed to speak to her and Ernie. When Hermione arrived in the Transfiguration classroom, Ernie was already there. McGonagall spoke to them about their duties and patrolling the corridors during breaks, meals, and after hours. When McGonagall was finished, she dismissed Ernie but kept Hermione behind.  
  
"I usually don't say this to my students, especially the Head Girl," She drew in a raspy breath and sat down at her desk. She closed her eyes for a second then opened them just to find Hermione staring back at her, just as she was when she closed her eyes.  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
McGonagall sighed, "I've seen you in my classes, Miss Granger." Hermione continued to listen attentively but couldn't help but be confused.  
  
"I don't understand, Professor..."  
  
McGonagall noticed Hermione's puzzlement and went on to explain herself. "You've changed, you're more...uptight and...somber. I see you at mealtimes and you don't speak to anyone. I've seen you in the few times that I've been to Gryffindor Tower this year, and you're off by yourself with your nose in a book and papers spread across a table in front of you..."  
  
"So what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm trying to say..." She took a deep breath. "...loosen up. Have fun, get into trouble even." Hermione opened her mouth to speak but McGonagall interrupted her. "Not much trouble at least, just...be a teenager. It's not long before you enter the real world, Miss Granger, so enjoy carefree life while you still can."  
  
Hermione slowly shook her head and looked up at McGonagall for the first time ever, in disbelief. Even she could tell that something was wrong with Hermione's life, but not her own friends?  
  
"Excuse me for being straightforward but it really isn't any of your business what is going on with my life and why I act the way I do."  
  
McGonagall looked at first as if she were going to reprimand Hermione but nodded her head in agreement. "You prove a point, yes, but I can't help but feel worried for my top student who doesn't even bother to answer my questions to the class anymore." She paused and folded her hands in her lap and then heaved a sigh. "Hermione...is there something going on that you would like to talk about?"  
  
At that moment, Hermione hated Minerva McGonagall. She hated her wrinkled but yet youthful face, she hated the way she was so smart and wise, she even hated just the way she folded her hands in her lap and sighed when she was about to ask an important question. Hermione hated her mentor with such a passion that she could scream. How dare she try to meddle into my business and my life!  
  
Hermione felt the fire sting her eyes and she forced herself to look up into McGonagall's. "No ma'am, there is nothing."  
  
McGonagall nodded and shuffled some papers on her desk. "Well, I was going to ask you to do me a favor...would you be so kind?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth so fast that she almost said "no" without thinking. She stopped herself and forced out, "Why yes Professor, what is it you want me to do?" before silently swearing under her breath.  
  
"I need you to fetch Ron Weasley for me because I have matters to attend to with him." She said simply.  
  
Hermione slid back into her chair. "Oh...he would be in...Divination, then wouldn't he?"  
  
McGonagall checked her papers and nodded. "Yes, yes he would." Hermione groaned. Not Professor Trelawney...  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly and told McGonagall that she would indeed fetch Ron from his class. Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and left the Transfiguration classroom and cried out loudly when the door was safely shut.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sighed deeply and knocked on the door to Professor Trelawney's classroom. "Excuse me, Professor?" She opened up the door halfway and asked in her sweetest voice that she could conjure up. "Professor McGonagall needs to speak to Ron in her classroom..." Hermione said after she had entered halfway inside the perfume filled room.  
  
"Oh come in my dear, I knew you would be coming!" Trelawney spoke in her high, dramatic voice.  
  
"Er...no ma'am, I came to take Ron out of the class..."  
  
"Yes, he will be there in a minute..." She responded distractedly, passing out teacups to students in the class.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped inside the classroom, closing the door behind her. Trelawney took one look at her and her face fell. Hermione was probably the only person she hated, ever since Hermione walked out on her four years ago.  
  
"Oh...well, Mr. Weasley, please gather your belongings and do as she says." Trelawney said with a cold look at Hermione. "Come back when you are done for your homework."  
  
Ron nodded and winked at Harry, smiled at Lavender, and went to stand by Hermione. Hermione turned around to open the door again when Trelawney randomly spoke to her.  
  
"I know what your dream meant."  
  
Hermione's hand was on the knob of the door and stopped halfway turning it and stood there for a second, not responding to anything.  
  
"The dream you had last night is one that you will continue to have until it is carried out."  
  
Hermione let go of the knob and turned around, "What dreams?"  
  
Trelawney laughed, "the heart...the necklace..." she stopped herself but Hermione could have sworn that her eyes twinkled in the direction of Ron.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione snapped and turned around and opened the door to let Ron outside the room. Hermione took one step out of the doorway after Ron when Trelawney spoke again.  
  
"Beware the one who steals your heart..."  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, please, come back up there with me...I don't want to see that old bat all alone." Ron did his great impression of a puppy dog face. "Please...?"  
  
Hermione stayed outside the door to McGonagall's room waiting for Ron, because he asked her to stay. When Ron came out, he had a smile on his face but he wouldn't tell Hermione why he was so happy. He was now trying to convince Hermione to go back up to Trelawney's room with him to get his homework. Classes had already ended, so nobody would be up there, and Ron didn't want to go alone.  
  
"Ron, you are a big boy now...you can walk up there on your own, I'm sure." Hermione tried to fight back the urge to just say yes and follow him anywhere he wanted to go.  
  
"But...'Mione...Trelawney is up there..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well I'm sure Harry's up in the common room with Ginny already; so Lavender is probably already up there with them...so will you--?" Ron thought aloud.  
  
"Ooh there's an idea." Hermione snapped. "Why don't you bring your girlfriend instead? And you can hold hands and suck each other's faces the whole way up there." She folded her arms stubbornly.  
  
Ron just shook his head and looked at Hermione warily, "what's gotten into you? Ever since Lavender and I started dating, it seems like you're jealous."  
  
"I am NOT jealous."  
  
"Then what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Ron, I am positive."  
  
There was a pause but Ron spoke again, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"  
  
Hermione felt a hot surge of anger. Yes I can tell him anything, but he doesn't even stop to listen to me! He doesn't care...  
  
"Yes, I know I can tell you anything, but there's nothing to tell you..."  
  
"Ok then, will you please come up there with me to get my homework?" He begged. "Pretty please? With sugar on top...?" Ron did his puppy dog face again, the face which nobody could resist.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile, "And a cherry on top too?"  
  
"Of course." Ron returned her smile.  
  
***  
  
When Hermione and Ron walked up there, Trelawney was putting away the teacups that the class had been using.  
  
"Yes, I saw you coming, you want your homework I suppose?" She said to Ron, who nodded.  
  
"Yeah, thought you'd see that too, seeing as you were the one who told him to come back." Hermione muttered without even bothering to lower her voice.  
  
Trelawney peered at her authoritatively over her glasses and finished sitting the rest of the teacups in the cabinet. "I'll be right back with your assignment Mr. Weasley." She said, still eyeing Hermione and walked off into her office.  
  
After a few minutes of being alone, Ron spoke. "You'd think she'd have it ready, because she gave it to the class just a few minutes ago..."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement but couldn't bring her eyes up to look at Ron; her gaze had fixed on a crystal ball in the corner.  
  
Ron saw her staring at nowhere and followed her gaze to the crystal ball. "Oh that retched thing's been sitting there since fourth year..."  
  
Hermione didn't take her eyes off the ball...she didn't believe in Divination and seeing the future...but the ball was calling to her...she couldn't resist it...  
  
Hermione sat down in a chair that was next to the table with the crystal ball on it. She scooted up to the table and stared inside the ball; wondering...just wondering what she would see in there. Perhaps, she'd see more than just fog...  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Come here, I think I see something inside the ball."  
  
"You're bloody crazy, get away from it before that old bat comes back in here and sees you."  
  
"No Ron, seriously, look! I can see two figures moving inside." Hermione whispered and motioned for him to join her at another chair.  
  
Indeed he did join her and he thought it was nothing, but he too, saw two figures inside the crystal ball...  
  
***  
  
Inside the crystal ball, there were two people fighting; one with flaming red hair, the other with bushy brown hair. Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room all alone, shouting at each other.  
  
"So that's all I was to you?" Hermione shouted at Ron, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"No, I really do care about you, Hermione! That was a long time ago!" Ron retorted desperately, he wasn't shouting but it looked like he were about to cry too.  
  
"But you...you---" Hermione broke off and moved the hair off her neck. She unclasped a necklace hanging around her neck and threw it at Ron. "I LOVED YOU AND YOU MADE ME THINK YOU LOVED ME TOO!"  
  
Ron caught the necklace and held it in his palm, feeling the warmth of the chain that had been around her neck. He was breathing heavily but he closed his eyes and a tear flowed down his cheek. "That's because I do love you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione shook her head in anger. "Take your stupid necklace and go." She pointed at the stairs to the boys dorms but Ron didn't move an inch, he was staring into her eyes, begging for her to stop yelling.  
  
"Please--" Ron began.  
  
Hermione interrupted him by screaming out in frustration.  
  
"Please--" Ron repeated.  
  
"I HATE YOU! YOU'VE RUINED IT ALL AND YOU BROKE MY HEART! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE!"  
  
Ron just stood there in shock as Hermione cried even harder and ran out of the portrait hole and out of the common room.  
  
***  
  
Someone coughed. "Excuse me."  
  
Hermione looked up from the crystal ball which had turned foggy again to look up at Trelawney.  
  
"Here is your assignment, Mr. Weasley." Trelawney handed Ron the papers but she didn't take her eyes off Hermione, and her lips curled into a smirk.  
  
Ron stood up, took the papers, and walked over to the door.  
  
"You coming, 'Mione?" He asked.  
  
Hermione didn't respond but she slowly got up and made her way over to Ron, who opened the door and stepped out, waiting for her.  
  
Trelawney chuckled, "I said 'beware the one who steals--'"  
  
"I heard you." Hermione retorted and slammed the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Review. Please. I BEG you. If I get ALOT of reviews it might just make me SOOOO giddy that I'll post Chapter 5 up here early! I don't care if I get reviews from the same person over and over, just review! The more the better! The more it makes me happy............... ...........and the more hints I might give out about what the letter's mean on Ron's necklace...  
  
Oh c'mon, do I REALLY have to resort to bribery?! 


	5. The Bet

Disclaimer: I must give credit where credit is deserved. JKR deserves to own Harry Potter, even though I wish I deserved to own him. *sobs* Don't sue me! I have no money...really! If you're going to sue somebody, at least sue somebody with money!  
  
A/N: Well here is Chapter 5. It's short...I'm sorry! I haven't gotten any new chapters done all these days, because I've been terribly sick! I have bronchitis/laryngitis, and ALLERGIES! AHHH!!!! Springtime is not a good time for me. So because I'm under the weather, I'm not going to update again until I can actually get some writing done. I can't tell you when that will be because it doesn't look like I'll be getting better anytime soon. So I will try my best to get better soon and update for you guys!  
  
************************  
  
If anybody is interested in me emailing you every time I update with a link to the story, please review and leave your email in the review. My email is Mandee5240@aol.com, but don't try emailing me because you have to be on this stupid list of people who can email me. *glares at my mom who set up the stupid list* I just told you my email so that the next time I do update you don't think I'm some weird person sending junk mail. I will add your email address to the list of people who can email me in case you guys have any questions, or if you just feel like chatting!  
  
************************  
  
Enjoy the chapter!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Five - The Bet  
  
The next day was a Saturday, so everyone slept late...everyone but Hermione. Every day she'd get up at the crack of dawn and begin working even on weekends. She was now obsessed with her Head Girl duties and S.P.E.W. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was frizzier than usual, and she was under constant pressure to keep everything under control. She had already read all her school books and was working on studying them the second time through. So on this Saturday evening, when Hermione was stuck in her usual corner with her nose in a book, snapping occasionally when a first year would laugh too loud, Ron found the time to persuade her to take a break.  
  
"Come on, 'Mione...at least come and eat dinner with us." He asked.  
  
Her first response was "No, I'm busy," but the more she thought about it, the more she began to change her mind.  
  
"Oh, alright..." She sighed and walked down to the great hall with Ron and the others.  
  
***  
  
Hermione ate silently as Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender were all talking together; across the hall, Malfoy and a few other Slytherins were singing something about the Gryffindor's in general. Dumbledore stood up from the table in front and cleared his throat loudly, forcing the Slytherins to be silent. And with a smirk, he began his speech.  
  
"As Halloween is rapidly approaching, I, along with the rest of the teachers and staff here, are excited to announce that there will be a Halloween party complete with a dance. As the occasion suggests, it will be up to you if you should wear a costume. More details will be announced later on in the week." Dumbledore winked and sat back down.  
  
Everyone in the Hall looked around at each other in excitement and started chatting amiably.  
"A costume ball! This is going to be fun!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
"Oh I know! I cannot wait!" Ginny replied and began to converse with Lavender what their costumes should be.  
  
"So Hermione, aren't you excited?" Ron elbowed Hermione in the side winking.  
  
She lay her fork down with a clatter, "I am not thrilled about some silly costume party." She retorted with a scowl.  
  
"Oh c'mon Hermione, it's Halloween! Don't tell me you're not the least bit looking forward to it?" Ron questioned.  
  
"No I'm not, now if you excuse me, I have work to do." Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and left the table without another word and made a dash for the door.  
  
"What's with her lately?" Harry asked before taking a gulp of juice.  
  
"No idea...bet it's that Head Girl stuff getting to her head." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
***  
  
When Hermione got back to the Gryffindor common room she posted up signs on the bulletin board about the Hogsmeade visit for third years and up the following weekend. As she posted up the last sign, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender walked into the room and plopped down on their usual couches by the fire.  
  
"Hey frizzy head, what are you posting up over there?" Lavender called menacingly as the others laughed, though not Ron.  
  
Hermione glared. "Hogsmeade visit next weekend, cone head."  
  
Lavender shot up off the couch and put her hands on her hips, "What did you call me?"  
  
"Nothing your mother wouldn't have a cow over." Hermione mumbled a bit too loudly.  
  
"My mother?" Lavender retorted.  
  
"You heard me." Hermione started walking up the girl's dormitory stairs.  
  
"Well at least MY mother ISN'T a cow!" Lavender yelled.  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Lavender. Don't give into her, don't bring yourself down to her level... "Alright that's it! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Hermione yelled back her face turning red.  
  
"For what?!" Lavender gaped.  
  
"For being a stuck-up bitch!" Hermione stomped up the stairs leaving Lavender looking like a fish with her mouth wide open. It was very rare for Hermione to curse.  
  
Ron laughed quietly as his girlfriend sat back down on the couch next to him.  
  
"Can you believe her? She's such a--a--" Lavender noticed Ron laughing. "Are you laughing at me?"  
  
Ron tried to stop but couldn't and burst out laughing. "You should've seen your face!"  
  
Lavender fumed, "Sure, take her side why don't you?"  
  
Ron stopped laughing and shook his head. "I've got homework to finish I'll see you guys later," He said and got off the couch to go work at one of the tables.  
  
***  
  
The next weekend was the Hogsmeade weekend, and as Hermione was Head Girl, she and Ernie had to help Filch check the permission slips of all the new third years visiting the town for the first time. Once they were done Hermione made her way up to the Shrieking Shack where Ron and Harry promised to meet her. When she got up there Ron was standing alone against the fence looking up at the house. Hermione poked him from behind.  
  
"Hey! Ouch, don't scare me like that!" Ron smiled holding his side where she had poked him.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked casually, but actually glad she had some alone time with Ron.  
  
"Oh I dunno, probably off somewhere with Ginny."  
  
"Figures." Hermione smiled. "Well, do you wanna go down to the Three Broomsticks and get some butterbeer?" She proposed.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to, but I'm waiting for Lavender..." Ron broke off seeing Malfoy and his cronies were making their way up the hill towards them.  
  
"Oh right...Lavender..." Hermione grumbled and followed Ron's eyes to see Malfoy coming to them. "Hey well, I guess I'll see you later then, have fun with Lavender!" Hermione forced herself to say and walked off pass Malfoy without giving him a glance.  
  
Ron leaned back onto the fence and determinedly stared at the Shrieking Shack as to not make eye contact with Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well Weasley, I heard the good news about you." Malfoy sneered.  
  
Ron turned around, "What good news?"  
  
Malfoy just smiled to show every single one of his pearly whites. "Yeah, Snape made me Quidditch Captain too, so maybe I'll just have to whoop you even harder next time." At Malfoy's command, Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.  
  
"How did you find out about that?" Ron asked defensively. "McGonagall said she wouldn't tell anyone, and I certainly haven't told anyone yet."  
  
"Do you honestly think I'm stupid, Weasley?" Malfoy retorted, then smiled deviously. "Afraid of telling Potter, eh? Think he'd get mad because he was never made Captain after all these years of being on the team, and you've only been on it for three?"  
  
"That's none of your business, Malfoy," Ron's ears were turning red. That was the exact reason he hadn't told anybody yet.  
  
Malfoy sighed dramatically and changed the subject. "So...do you gamble?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Let me put this into baby words so you will understand." Malfoy looked at Ron as if he were a little kid. "Do...you...make...bets...with...your...friends...?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Why...does...it...matter...to...you...Ferret?" Ron said in the same falsely sweet voice that Malfoy had used.  
  
"Shut up, Weasel King." Malfoy walked up closer to Ron and stood next to him. "Are you willing to make a bet?"  
  
Ron snorted. "Malfoy...why do you want to bet when you know we will just beat you the next time we play you anyways?"  
  
"I don't mean on Quidditch, oh smart one. I mean...on something else..." Malfoy's eyes traveled downhill to watch Hermione who was still walking slowly down the hill towards the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"Your Mudblood friend has lost touch lately." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"You shut up about her."  
  
"Ooooh, sticking up for her are you? Well, then why don't we make a little bet about her?"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Ron queried.  
  
"Why don't you try to do something to make Granger popular?" Malfoy smiled devilishly.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I'll pay you well for it."  
  
"And what If I can't?"  
  
"Then you will purposely lose Quidditch Cup. That simple." Malfoy showed his pearly whites again.  
  
Ron began to think Malfoy was crazy, "So what are the terms to this bet?"  
  
"Well, you have to make Granger popular to where at the end of the year dance, every guy in seventh year will want her as their date. If you can do that, I'll pay you two hundred galleons. If you can't make her popular, then you purposely lose the Quidditch Cup."  
  
Ron thought for a moment. Only seventh years were allowed to go to the end of the year dance, unless they invited one person from a lower year. It was like a party saying farewell to the students who will be graduating, so it was a big thing.  
  
"Why do you care if Hermione is popular or not?" Ron asked skeptically.  
  
"I don't care if she's popular or not, I just think you can't do it." Malfoy sighed casually.  
  
"So what makes you think I want your money, anyways?" Ron questioned.  
  
Malfoy snorted, "Weasley, look down at your robes." Ron didn't have to look down at his tattered robes to know that Malfoy was saying that Ron was poor.  
  
"So how would I make Hermione popular?"  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You're a pretty popular guy yourself I hear from all the girls in Slytherin."  
  
"Really?!" Ron interrupted, feeling better about himself.  
  
Malfoy glared at Ron, "Why don't you pretend to date Granger or something?"  
  
"I can't do that to her!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Then why don't you REALLY date her? It's not that hard of a concept." Malfoy rolled his eyes again.  
  
"I can't do that to her." Ron had made up his mind.  
  
"You're choice." Malfoy shrugged and gestured for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him as he walked away.  
  
Ron watched Malfoy walk down the hill and a sudden thought came over him. He might as well agree to this bet. Ron knew he could make Hermione popular, there was no doubt in his mind that he couldn't.  
  
Plus, if Ron could make Hermione popular, Malfoy would give him two hundred galleons, and that was a lot of money. Without another thought, on what would Hermione do if she had found out about this bet, Ron ran down the hill to catch up with Malfoy.  
  
"Ok, fine, I agree to this bet." Ron gasped, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Malfoy smiled again. "Ok, deal."  
  
And with that, Ron shook hands with the devil.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, sorry for the short chapter. I hope Chapter 6 will be a longer one. I'll try my best to update soon, but as I'm sick that might be hard to do. Please review! Ya never know, it might get me feelin better! : )  
  
***  
  
legofiance - Thank you for loving it so much!  
  
***  
  
HermionesTwin1 - Wow! You were the first review to mention her parents! Yeah, there is a bit of foreshadowing with the golf thing with her dad there, but I seriously doubt you would catch it. And I know everyone is being mean to Herm!!! Chapter 5 is up! I hope you liked it even if it was short.  
  
***  
  
sg360girl - Hmm, good guess on what the letters stand for, but nope that's not right! lol, and I'm sorry but I can't answer your questions about Herm's dreams!!! And I know the characters are well...out of character. I didn't really try to make them that way, but it just happened as I wrote it. From my personal experiences, when my closest friends get boyfriends or girlfriends, they always drift away from me and are distant because they want to spend time with their bf or gf. So I tried to make that the case with Herm and her friends too. And the only reason they supposedly laughed with Malfoy was because he was doing the "Macarana" lol, I hoped you guys would catch that.  
  
***  
  
SarahLou - Thank you so much, you actually called my chapter, "another awesome chapter" OMG, that means not only was that chapter awesome, but the ones before it too!!!! *squeal* You are TOO kind!!! And the drastic measures should come around about Chapter 7, so look forward to that! And yes, the necklace/dream/glass heart thing is MAJOR foreshadowing.  
  
***  
  
SusanD - Thanks a bunches! I thought the Trelawney scene was neato. I loved writing it.  
  
***  
  
a person - Aww, you went to tears? I'm glad it moved you and that you could relate! I'm trying to make this a story that people can relate to so they can understand it better. A lot of the stuff in this story is a lot of stuff that has gone on in *MY* life in the past couple of months or so. Please keep readin!  
  
***  
  
tsk tsk - hehe, if I were Hermione, I would have thrown such a hissy fit by now, I would be screamin at my "friends" so much for treatin me like that. Thanks for sayin I'm "freakin good" That made me so giddy!!!!!! : )  
  
***  
  
mickEmousina - I am so so so glad you're lovin this!!!! I never really liked Lavender much either now that I think about it. I just hate the idea of Ron/Lav so that's why I put them together. lol, Weird I know, but you'll understand if you keep reading!  
  
***  
  
Raine an Frodo - wow! YOU ROCK! YES YOU GET COOKIES! And thanks for the 392 "YAY's" you had in your review. lol, yep I counted them! So I might be off by a few, but yeah! Yep, I will probably write a Harry/Herm fic one day. : ) I think they are so cute together. I already have an idea for that H/Hr story, but I'm going to finish this fic first. AND THANK YOU for reviewing every chapter! You were my first reviewer *ever* in my history of fanfiction so you will always have a place in my heart! (corny, yeah, but I luv ya too, mate!)  
  
***  
  
Yamile - AHH! Don't kill Lavender! You'll go to jail!!!! Just push her off a cliff and make it look like an "accident" *evil grin.*  
  
***  
  
daisymay04074 - I know that is SO much heartbreak for one girl to handle! It will get happier, I promise! And I always thought of Viktor as a git, he barely has any part to play in the rest of my story, he might have a little bit of something, but I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
***  
  
Ambrosia2 - Thanks! Well, this isn't EXCATLY my first story. I wrote one a long, long time ago that will probably never be posted online because it's from so long ago...my writing skills were horrible! But this is my first real story I suppose you could say. It will work out! I like stories with happy endings! Hermione is my favorite character too! I LOVE writing about her, even if it's not a romance story. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't really that positive! But it will start to get better pretty soon, so keep reading! Thank you for putting me on your favorites list! I'll be sure to read one of your stories!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
***  
  
Well, I am still searching for a BETA!!!! SOMEBODY PLEASE!!!! ANYBODY!!! If you're interested, please review and leave your email address in the review. Whew! My fingers hurt from typing! Well, I'm off to go prance around and wait for some more reviews while I try to get better! *hint, hint, REVIEW* Adios! 


End file.
